Twister
by SaRashi
Summary: Kotone quiere declarse y con ayuda de un pequeño juego lograra su cometido -Mano derecha al punto Azul – comento la castaña - ¡Wa esto es difícil! – –Que rayos… Ah ah ¡AH CHUS! – SoulSilver-Drabble participante del concurso ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. :D


**¡Hellow gente! Bueno aquí reportándome con un drabble (intento de romance) pero espero que les guste :D y usando a mi pareja favorita *W***

**Disclaimer: **_**si pokemon fuera mio también lo seria el mundo *risa macabra* pero por desgracia no lo es ;-;**_

_**Advertencia: **_**intento de romance pero no me sale nada sin humor como siempre ._. **

**Nota adicional: Esta poca sensual participa del concurso Participante de ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak (link en mi perfil) :D**

* * *

**-Twister-**

En ciudad Trigal, específicamente en el gran centro comercial, se encontraba una castaña realizando una compra. Mirando los productos hubo uno que le llamo la atención, mirando el objeto se formó una en sus labios. Llevo su compra para pagarlo y se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Con esto no podrá escapar de mi – comento mientras cerraba sus puño –Prepárate Silver que de esta no saldrás –

Al parecer Kotone tenía un nuevo plan del cual el peli rojo seria víctima de nuevo.

Con alegría (como es costumbre suya) se dirigió a su casa, guardando la mercancía. Y sacando su poke-gear realizo una llamada.

-¿Hola? –

-¡Kotone! ¿Cómo has estado? –

-¡Ethan! Necesito de tu ayuda para realizar algo – comento – Y necesito que seas mi secuaz –

-Oh~ Claro, tu dime y yo lo hago – sonrió el azabache.

-Pues…

* * *

Corto la llamada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

-Paso uno listo, ahora el paso dos –

Al día siguiente, salió de su casa junto a su Meganium a realizar una caminata por el lugar, quería visitar ciudad Iris pero fue caminando por más de que podría usar vuelo con su Togekiss. Pero quería disfrutar recordando el lugar ya que en la noche realizaría su hazaña cueste lo que cueste. El peli rojo no sabrá lo que paso.

-¡Que buen día! ¿No lo crees Meganium? – Su pokemon solo asintió contenta, siempre su entrenadora andaba alegre.

Recordó la primera parte del plan; el festival de ciudad Iris. Ya estaba a mitad de camino.

Cuando llego vio que casi ya estaba todo listo para la tarde donde iniciarían las actividades. Entro al centro pokemon para tomar una pequeña siesta, el ambiente era muy relajante para tomar una siesta.

Cuando se despertó ya estaba atardeciendo, o eso vio por la ventana de su cuarto. Se desperezo junto a su pokemon que aún se encontraba con ella. Miro su poke-gear para ver la hora y vio una llamada perdida.

-Es de Silvito, si sabe que lo tengo anotado asi se enfadara – rio Kotone marcando el número.

-Al fin atiendes – dijo la otra voz del dispositivo -¿Dónde estás? –

-Un Hola no cuesta nada, estoy en ciudad Iris ¿quieres algo Silver? –

-Ya estas allí… Te veo en el festival en cinco minutos – sin esperar respuesta corto.

Silver se encontraba nervioso, la llamada de Ethan lo puso nervioso. Ya tenía demasiados problemas tratando de controlarse y él le dijo eso repentinamente.

* * *

-Maldito Ethan, espero que no me hayas mentido – mascullo mientras se le teñía sus mejillas. Tenía que admitirlo pero primero que Lance le use cometa draco con cualquiera de sus pokemon.

El peli rojo se dirigió al festival, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a la tonta (como le gustaba molestar) provocadora de su sonrojo y que se le acelere el corazón. La vio cuando se acercaba animadamente con su pokemon verde, típico de ella pensó.

-¡Silver! ¿Cómo estás? –

-Como siempre – respondió a su manera de decir "bien que esperabas" Kotone solo rio.

-Oye ¿quieres ir a mi casa? tengo preparado algo – propuso.

-Pero si acaba de empezar el festival – se extrañó, usualmente a Kotone le gusta las festividades.

-Todos los años es lo mismo, además prepare algo en casa – soltó – Seguro que te gustara –

Ni siquiera sabe porque lo acepto, pero ya se encontraba en el sofá de la casa de la castaña esperando que era eso que "preparo".

-Silver juguemos "Twister" -

Kotone salió con un paquete que mostraba el nombre del juego, por supuesto Silver de inmediato se negó. Asi que Kotone uso su arma secreta, una cara que a cualquiera le enternecería, al principio no le hizo efecto pero 30 segundos después…

-¿Y bien como se juega? – pregunto rendido.

-¡Es fácil! Solo tenemos que girar esta ruleta que contiene el color y la extremidad – explicaba – Y lo que te salga lo tienes que hacer en este tapete –

Y entonces cinco minutos después.

-Mano derecha al punto Azul – comento la castaña - ¡Wa esto es difícil! –

Kotone como Silver apenas podían mantener el equilibrio ya que ambos luchaban por no caer, Silver porque no quería perder con Kotone y esta porque le gustaba ganarle a su amigo/rival.

Silver solo tenía un pie libre mientras que el resto de sus miembros estaban distribuidos cruzándose con los brazos de Kotone.

-Solo hazlo y ya – Dijo Silver mientras mantenía la postura.

Kotone trago saliva y movió su brazo derecho al punto indicado. Cuando lo logro quedo debajo de Silver en una extraña postura.

-Me toca – el oji plata iba a girar la ruleta pero una espora de algodón le dio en su nariz por lo que le dio un picazón –Que rayos… Ah ah ¡AH CHUS! –

Hizo un fuerte estornudo logrando que pierda el equilibrio, cayendo sobre la castaña que se sobresaltó por la reacción. Silver cerró sus ojos cuando sintió algo suave en sus labios, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de algo. Eso suave eran los labios de alguien.

-¡Discúlpame! N-no quise –

-¿No quisiste besarme? –

-B-b-bueno… -

-¿Tienes idea de que me gustas mucho Silver? – Dijo Kotone al borde de las lágrimas, le dolió eso.

-Entonces al diablo el autocontrol –

Silver volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella dejándose llevar por la sensación, Kotone sonrió triunfante en su interior.

Después de todo, pedirle a su mejor amigo que le ayudara a declararse, que logre que Silver vaya a Ciudad Iris y hacerlo jugar el juego para que su Jumpluff que lance esporas para que todo termine asi. El mejor plan de Kotone hasta ahora.

-Te quiero Silvito~ -

-Kotone déjame besarte tranquilo –

-Oh como quieras Silvito –

-Siempre odie ese apodo –

Y quien sabe, desde ahora le gustaría jugar Twister.

* * *

**Un review por favor que me muero de frio?) ok no ._.**


End file.
